<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Чтобы быть счастливым by aneLina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101100">Чтобы быть счастливым</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneLina/pseuds/aneLina'>aneLina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:28:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneLina/pseuds/aneLina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Куними страдает от своей привязанности к Кагеяме. А Гошики с первого взгляда влюбляется в Акиру.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Goshiki Tsutomu/Kunimi Akira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Куними умирает. <em>Душевно</em>. Когда понимает, что влюбляется в своего бывшего сокомандника. Если в средней школе он ненавидел Кагеяму, то сейчас, видя как он изменяется, его охватывает непонятное чувство. А можно ли вообще это считать любовью? Акира не знал. Просто смотря на него во время матча, как он общается с другими, как стал играть по-другому, Куними понимает, что хотел бы быть рядом с ним. Он не говорит об этом Киндаичи, хотя не хотел бы, чтобы между ними были тайны. Он был его единственным другом, и не хотел терять их дружбу.<br/>После поражения на отборочных Куними думал, что сойдет с ума. Эта неопределенность: радоваться шансу наблюдать за новым Кагеямой, быть частью его истории, или разочарование поражения. Вечером того же дня он с Киндаичи играл возле дома.<br/>-Ты хотя бы был на площадке,- неаккуратно бросает Куними, не понимая, как это слова ранят Киндаичи.<br/>-Да. И ничего не сделал для победы. Я был там, но оказался бесполезен. Коротышка заблокировал мою быструю дважды.<br/>Акира понимает, что сказал лишнее, но уже было поздно.<br/>-И все же, ты был классным. Заблокировал ли десятый твои атаки или нет.<br/>-Какая уже разница.<br/>-Точно. Прости.<br/>-Да ладно уже. В следующий раз...<br/>-Мы победим Карасуно.<br/>-Обязательно!<br/>Уже ближе к ночи, когда парни собираются домой, Ютаро говорит:<br/>-Знаешь... В средней школе мне нравился Кагеяма. До того...<br/>-Как он стал королем площадки.<br/>-А ведь его так назвал ты. Так ты тоже?<br/>Парень только кивает, глупо краснея.<br/>-Похоже он может влюблять в себя людей, являясь эгоистом.<br/>-Это точно.<br/>-Давай друг другу пообещаем, что не будем говорить о нем. Надо забыть. Погрузиться с головой во что-то, не вылезая, чтобы не думать.<br/>-Может даже наконец наладить личную жизнь. Обещаю,- смеется Киндаичи, протягивая руку.<br/>-Или исправить оценки за тесты. И я обещаю.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Куними понимает, что ему нужно отвлечься. Иначе это все плохо кончится. И у него получается. Как раз вовремя приходят бумаги, сообщающие, что они с Киндаичи приглашены в тренировочный лагерь для многообещающих первогодок Мияги. Сначала эта идея казалась ему глупой. Куними молился всем ему известным богам, чтобы с ними не было Кагеямы.<br/>И его не было.<br/>Вместо него были Тсукишима и Хината, Коганегава и Гошики. Последний ворвался в его сознание, как отрывающая руки подача Ойкавы-сана. (Это он услышал от менеджера Карасуно, миловидной девицы. Похоже она тоже первогодка).<br/>Гошики садится рядом с ним в совершенно пустой столовой на ужине. Большинство учащихся разъехались по домам на каникулы.<br/>-Здесь не занято?<br/>-Нет.<br/>Весь вид Тсутому говорил, что его язык чесался на разговоры.<br/>-Куними, слушай... Ты же играл в одной команде с Кагеямой Тобио из Карасуно...<br/>-К сожалению, да.<br/>-Вот оно как, - смутился Гошики. Ответ парня совершенно выбил его из колеи,- ты похоже не хочешь об этом говорить...<br/>-Совершенно. Если хочешь что-то узнать, спроси у его самого. Не думаю, что Киндаичи захочет говорить о нем.<br/>-Хоть я и не знаю всего, но похоже он был той еще занозой.<br/>Как же он надоедает. Куними хотел как можно реже вспоминать о Кагеяме.<br/>-Раздражаешь. Если хочешь поговорить, выбери другую тему.<br/>-Л-ладно... Ты давно дружишь с Киндаичи? Вы довольно близки.<br/>-Со средней школы.<br/>-Он и пригласил тебя в волейбольный клуб?<br/>Тринадцатый удивленно посмотрел на него.<br/>-Ну по тебе не скажешь, что ты сам бы пошел.<br/>-Отчасти да. Я хотел иметь какое-нибудь хобби, и он потащил меня в волейбол.<br/>-Это круто, когда с кем-то есть о чем поговорить. Я единственный первогодка в основном составе, из-за этого остальные... ну немного недолюбливают меня. А семпаи недооценивают, что я еще неопытный.<br/>-По тебе не скажешь,- передразнил Куними.<br/>-Почему?<br/>-Эта твоя прямая атака сложная. Сколько бы не пытался - не получалось. Сил не хватает. <br/>-Ты не похож на хорошего игрока, - Куними смотрит на него с неким отвращением, - но в этом и заключается твоя тактика? Отвести от себя внимание, а потом играть по полной. Я как-то смотрел один матч Китагавы Даичи. Кажется против них была какая-то маленькая команда, без либеро. Я даже не обращал на них внимание, они были такими убогими.<br/>«-Это была команда Хинаты, - думает Куними и усмехается, - сейчас скажи – не поверит».<br/>-Но когда во втором сете мяч перелетел на вашу сторону, я подумал «Эй, он же может принять этот мяч! Так почему он дал ему упасть?»<br/>-Тогда я думал, что нет смысла перенапрягаться. Всего лишь одно очко было до победы. А то, что мяч перелетел через сетку – вина блокирующих.<br/>-Действительно, - закатил глаза Гошики, - кстати… У тебя есть кто-нибудь?<br/>-В каком смысле?<br/>-Ну девушка… Или парень?<br/>-А, это. Нет. Желания и времени.<br/>-Ясно.<br/>Куними смотрит на него с подозрением, сощурив глаза. Откидывается на спинку стула.<br/>-Ну а у тебя?- он вытягивает ноги, ставя их между кроссовками Гошики,- ты же вроде популярен среди девушек.<br/>-Я? Не интересуюсь девушками…<br/>-Вот оно как.<br/>-Мне парни нравятся.<br/>-Логично же? <br/>Куними понимает абсурдность разговора, но решает подыграть. Не всегда же можно с кем-то поговорить на личные темы.<br/>-И ты тоже.<br/>-Ну я же парень? Тебе нравятся абсолютно все люди твоего пола?<br/>-Нет. Определенные. <br/>-То есть это можно считать признанием? Тебе не кажется, что наш диалог потерял смысл?<br/>-Куними, Гошики! – раздался за спиной голос Киндаичи, - вы собираетесь спать, или завтра на тренировке будете как овощи?<br/>-Да-да, уже идем, - подскочил с места Тсутому, унося поднос с едой.<br/>-Ты как всегда не вовремя, - отвечает Куними и следует за восьмым доигровщиком.<br/>-В смысле?!</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Киндаичи и Коганегава сошли с ума. Абсолютно. Они проводят Хинату в их общую комнату. Зачем?<br/>-А почему бы нет? Никто не узнает, все не против.<br/>Он, блин, против.<br/>Куними думал добавить Киндаичи в «клуб идиотов» с Хинатой, Кагеямой и Коганегавой. Если сегодня днем он хотел спокойно выспаться, то сейчас понимает, что это невозможно. Как только рыжий зашел в комнату, вместе с ним появилась сумасшедшая, яркая аура, от которой Акира хотел спрятаться под несколькими одеялами. Но Ютаро вытаскивает его к команде со словами:<br/>-Да ладно тебе, это же весело!<br/>Его садят между Гошики и Хинатой, а сам Киндаичи – с Когане и Куроиши. Тсукишима сразу же, как только Хината появился, перенес матрас в угол комнаты, надел наушники и уснул. <br/>-В карты? - предлагает Шое, - на желание. <br/>Куними пытается тихо сбежать, прячась за спиной Когане. Он уже открывает дверь, как Киндаичи замечает его. <br/>-Эй, Куними, ты куда собрался?<br/>Но Акира в это время уже выбегает из комнаты, надеясь, что Киндаичи не пойдет за ним. <br/>«-Черт. Я же здесь ничего не знаю…» - думает парень и идет в неизвестном направлении, поднимаясь и спускаясь по лестницам, заворачивая в другие коридоры. <br/>Обратно он не вернется. Уж лучше переночевать в коридоре или где-нибудь еще. Утром его все равно заметят, да может и помогут. Куними бродит по коридору, как призрак, пока чей-то голос его не останавливает.<br/>-Эй, кто здесь шастается ночью? <br/>Он оборачивается и видит перед собой основного связующего Шираторизавы. Ширабу вроде бы.<br/>-Ты же первогодка Аобаджосай? Что ты тут делаешь? И как тебя вообще угораздило попасть в другой корпус? <br/>-Извините… Я… <br/>-Заблудился? Давай тебя провожу к остальным.<br/>-Как раз то и наоборот… Я сам ушел. Извините за беспокойство.<br/>-Глупости какие-то. Почему ушел? <br/>Куними думает: сказать ли Ширабу правду или придумать отмазку?<br/>-Ну… Там слишком неспокойно.<br/>-Опять Гошики что-то вытворяет? <br/>-Отчасти.<br/>-Так,- останавливает Кенджиро,- это никуда не годится. Рассказывай все по порядку.<br/>Парень помедлил с ответом, но рассказал.<br/>-Вот оно как. Если хочешь, я могу отвести тебя в пустую комнату. Там никого нет.<br/>-Было бы неплохо,- тихо отвечает Куними.<br/>-Ладно, но сначала я схожу проверить лагерников.<br/>Они быстро возвращаются. Сколько Акира бродил? Полчаса? С второгодкой дорога не казалась такой запутанной. Кенджиро, не церемонясь, заходит в комнату и прикрывает за собой дверь. Куними сильно не вслушивался в их разговор.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p> -Ширабу-сан, здравствуйте! - говорит Гошики, когда семпай заходит в комнату.<br/>-Это что за сборище, Тсутому? Что он тут делает? - связующий указывает на Хинату, - и почему вы до сих пор не спите? Сил много осталось? Значит я скажу тренеру, чтобы вам увеличили нагрузку, и от меня двадцать кругов по стадиону и отжимания на пальцах! Быстро спать!<br/>Ребята быстро легли по местам. Ширабу подходит к доигровщику.<br/>-И еще, Гошики. Отдай мне свои ключи от комнаты.<br/>-А? Зачем?<br/>-За глупые вопросы добавлю еще десять кругов!<br/>-Хорошо!- он вытаскивает связку ключей из сумки. Связующий берет их и оглядывается. Видит пустой матрас, рядом бело-бирюзовая сумка, а на подушке - телефон. Парень забирает и выходит. В коридоре его ждет Акира.<br/>-Тебя это тоже ждет. За ночные похождения. Твой телефон?<br/>Парень только кивает, берет его из рук и следует за второгодкой.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>-А если я спрошу чья это комната, это будет считаться глупым вопросом? - говорит Куними, когда Ширабу запускает его в маленькую, светлую комнату.<br/>-Гошики и еще одного первогодки. Не опаздывай на завтрак, у вас насыщенный день. И да, ключи вернешь ему.<br/>-Спасибо, - отвечает Акира, и дверь закрывается. <br/>Он осматривается и замечает на нижней койке календарь. Красным цветом обведены те же дни, что и в календаре Куними. Дни лагеря. Нет, ему не принципиально – на чьей кровати спать. Просто уже не было сил подниматься на верхнюю кровать, да и ночью он свалился бы – часто крутится. Юноша заваливается на кровать, утыкаясь лицом в подушку. Вдыхает приятный аромат и укутывается в одеяло, накрывая себя полностью запахом Гошики. Интересно, каким кондиционером он пользуется? От него всегда так пахнет, и Куними просто не замечал? Наконец он расслабляется и наверное впервые так легко засыпает. <br/>В отличие от парней.<br/>После того, как Ширабу разогнал их посиделки, Киндаичи долго думал о Куними. <br/>-Куда его унесло? Почти час прошел. Еще, бестолочь, телефон оставил.<br/>-Вероятно его уже кто-то из дежурных увидел. Может обратно приведут или отведут куда-нибудь. Хотя Ширабу-сан забрал мой ключ от комнаты, возможно он там. <br/>Киндаичи облегчённо выдохнул.<br/>- Он никогда не любил многолюдные места. Ему бы под одеяло спрятаться и спать.<br/>-М? Почему Куними такой... отстраненный? Ну то есть, он ни с кем не общается, кроме тебя. На тренировках и слова не скажет. Да и весь его стиль игры странный.<br/>Киндаичи оглядывается. Все спят. <br/>-Ну вообще,-шепотом отвечает Ютаро,- он очень классный. Это здесь он такой. А в школе и клубе, к которым он уже привык, он спокойно разговаривает со всеми: с семпаями, с одноклассниками, когда они что-то обсуждают. Я слышал, как девушки говорили, что считают его милым и красивым. Акира умный - многие просят у него помощи в учёбе. Хоть ему и не хочется оставаться после занятий, но ему приятно такое внимание. <br/>Киндаичи не долго говорит о Куними. Завершив свой рассказ, он ложится спать. А Гошики долго думал о его словах, переваривая новую информацию о своем объекте воздыхания. На последней мысли парень, поняв, что хотел бы его поцеловать, засыпает.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Утром Гошики просыпается раньше всех, еще до восхода солнца, будит Ширабу и под злобные возгласы семпая бегает по стадиону. <br/>-У тебя все с головой хорошо? Еще шести часов нет. Еще и меня потащил,- возмущается Кенджиро, когда Гошики останавливается передохнуть на шестом круге. <br/>-Ширабу-сан, можно спросить? <br/>-Чего? <br/>-У вас было такое… Что рядом с другим человеком становится не по себе. Сердце бьётся быстрее и потеют ладони. И если раньше ты не замечал этого человека, то сейчас ищешь его в толпе. Тебе хочется быть рядом, говорить с ним… <br/>-Ты влюбился, Гошики. И если это не взаимно, то нечего тратить время - лучше занимайся и станешь асом. <br/>Гошики добегает оставшиеся круги, думая о словах Ширабу. Сегодня он должен узнать, как же Акира относится к нему. <br/>Тсутому возвращается в свою комнату, чтобы взять чистые вещи. И замирает. Сначала ему померещилась тёмная макушка, выглядывающая из-под одеяла. Он подходит к своей кровати, аккуратно заглядывает. И правда Куними. Гошики наклоняется над ним, вглядываясь в расслабленное лицо юноши. Тихое дыхание, чуть подрагивающие ресницы, видные темные круги под глазами.<br/>«-Милый. Какой же он милый»,- думает Гошики.<br/>Резко его заваливают на кровать.<br/>-И долго ты наблюдал за мной?-спрашивает Акира, потирая сонные глаза. <br/>-Ты не спал?!<br/>-Как тут можно спать, когда над тобой кто-то пыхтит, как паровоз? <br/>-Прости…<br/>-Так что? Зачем следил? <br/>-Я не следил. Это моя комната, я пришел за своими вещами. Тем более, что ты делаешь в моей кровати? <br/>-Спал. Не хотелось подниматься наверх. <br/>-Почему просто не вернулся? Ты же был в коридоре, когда Ширабу-сан приходил. <br/>-Не захотел. Логично? Мне предложили отдельную комнату, почему бы не воспользоваться случаем?<br/>-Можно было лечь на пол.<br/>Куними тихо хихикает.<br/>-Бестолковый. Ты просто глупый, как пенёк.<br/>Он отводит взгляд, а Гошики пользуется моментом, вжимает в матрас и целует в губы. <br/>Акира удивленно смотрит в глаза напротив. После сна голова еще не работает, и до парня доходит только когда Тсутому отлипает от его.<br/>-Неплохо,- смеётся тринадцатый, закрывая рот рукой,- хорошая шутка.<br/>-Это не шутки. Я сейчас серьёзно. <br/>-Чего? <br/>-Я, блин, все эти четыре дня думал о тебе. Как лучше поступить, что сделать, сказать. Все, чтобы быть ближе к тебе. <br/>-Зачем?<br/>-Потому что ты мне нравишься.<br/>Он целует его лицо: прямой носик, лоб, щеки, губы. Целует каждый миллиметр кожи, спускаясь к шее. Прикусывает кадык, ключицу, вызывая тихие вздохи, и заставляя обнимать его за плечи. Гошики подозрительно улыбается, стаскивает с Куними одеяло.<br/>-Ты что собрался делать?<br/>-Расслабься. Я все сделаю сам. <br/>Он касается пальцами к утренней эрекции, обхватывает член через ткань и медленно начинает дрочить. Куними перехватывает его руку, быстро встает, хватает телефон и выбегает из комнаты. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Весь день Куними пытался не сталкиваться с Гошики. Ему было неловко говорить об этом с Киндаичи, когда тот спросил о его делах. Сам же Ютаро познакомился с какой-то девушкой и все время говорил о ней. Акира узнает, что эта девушка из женской теннисной команды, и зовут ее Шима, как они познакомились в столовой, и как его друг влюбился в нее. И Куними правда рад за него. Он выслушивает все вопросы юноши и помогает советами. Хотя у самого Акиры никогда не было отношений. Наверное, это все те мамины сериалы, которые приходилось смотреть, пока она была дома. Киндаичи обещает их познакомить когда будет свободное время, и парень соглашается. <br/>Куними забывает об утреннем инциденте и весь день ходит чуть веселее обычного. Всё-таки Ютаро может помочь справиться с плохим настроением. <br/>На тренировке они впервые были выделены тренером. В конце дня он похвалил их и сказал, что-то из разряда "необходимо выходить за рамки комфорта" и "постарайтесь также в последние дни ". <br/>Но как известно, нельзя убежать от проблемы. В случае Куними, проблема сама его догнала. Вечером, когда последний(не считая Акиру) Киндаичи вышел из уборной, за ним, как тень, промелькнул Тсутому, закрывая за собой дверь.<br/>"Лучшая защита- это нападения"<br/>Подумал в этот момент Куними.<br/>-И что это было?<br/>-И почему ты удрал? -Гошики подходит со спины, облокачивается на раковину и кладет голову на плечо Куними.<br/>-Я первый спросил. <br/>-А я тебе все рассказал.<br/>-Да ты издеваешься что ли?- Акира разворачивается и отталкивает парня,- как ты можешь говорить, что я тебе нравлюсь, совершенно ничего не зная обо мне? Мы никогда до лагеря не встречались, знакомы меньше недели, а ты уже в любви признаешься? <br/>-Разве это имеет значение? <br/>-Самое большое вообще-то. Я о тебе ничего не знаю и не доверяю.<br/>Они стоят молча минуту. Длившуюся будто час.<br/>-Ну и что ты хотел бы узнать?<br/>-Ты серьезно думаешь, что сейчас за один вечер...Немыслимо! Это все должно быть постепенно.<br/>-Мы находимся здесь и сейчас, так почему я должен упускать момент?<br/>-Это все скоротечно. Всплеск, который потом спадёт. Сейчас ты говоришь одно, а потом совершенно другое. Просто подожди, и все пройдёт. <br/>Куними уже идет к выходу, но вопрос врезается в его сознание.<br/>-Тогда скажи, кем ты меня считаешь? Я настолько тебе не нравлюсь?<br/>-Ты хороший парень и игрок, и я не считаю тебя... неприятным... <br/>-Так в чем проблема?!<br/>-Не вини себя. Не думаю... что я лучшая кандидатура для тебя. <br/>-Как ты можешь решать такие вопросы за меня? Мало ли, что ты думаешь? Ты просто хочешь сбежать, прикрываясь оправданием! Подходишь ли ты - точно решать мне. <br/>Он быстро сокращает между ними расстояние и хватает его за запястья. Смотрит в испуганное лицо юноши. <br/>-Я не хочу, чтобы мои к тебе чувства прошли. Я рад, что испытываю подобное желание. Быть рядом, поддерживать, защищать. Будто это и нужно мне, чтобы быть счастливым. Я чувствую себя нужным. И я готов сделать что угодно, чтобы осчастливить и тебя.<br/>Акира не знает, что и ответить. Он смотрит в серьёзное лицо Гошики, опускает взгляд на сцепленные руки.<br/>-Тогда... Заполни все мои мысли собой. Чтобы больше ни о чем я не мог думать, кроме тебя. <br/>Тсутому улыбается, отпускает его руки и прикасается к щеке.<br/>-Сделаю все возможное. <br/>-Поцелуй меня. <br/>Парень просто светится от счастья. Гошики зацеловывает все его лицо, покусывает губы, проталкивая язык в чужой рот. Целует глубоко и нежно. <br/>-Давай сегодня вечером погуляем?-спрашивает Тсутому, когда отпускает парня.<br/>-На свидание приглашаешь?-улыбается Акира.<br/>-Да. Пойдешь со мной на свидание?<br/>-Ты уже спросил, дурак.<br/>-А ты не ответил. <br/>-Ну как я тебе откажу?<br/>-Вот именно. Никак. Я люблю тебя.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Я доверяю тебе</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Для Гошики, добиться доверия Куними - это настоящее испытание.<br/>
Они никогда не договариваются заранее о их свиданиях. Просто если Гошики встречает Куними после тренировок, значит вечер будет долгим. <br/>
Сначала он заводит Куними в кафе. Каждый день - новое. Акира удивляется, где его парень их находит и откуда их так много. <br/>
Гошики всегда берет его за руку,и переплетая пальцы, они болтают обо всем. <br/>
Тсутому любит целовать его шею, но Куними редко когда пускает парня к заветному месту. При людях - особенно. В щеку, но не больше. <br/>
Они гуляют по паркам, заходят в книжный за новым выпуском Джампа или томом манги. <br/>
Иногда, когда получается встретиться раньше, они добираются до набережной или до пляжа, и купаются в вечерних водах Тихого океана. Куними считает это очень романтичным. И Гошики не смеет перечить, ведь это правда.<br/>
Домой они уже добираются ночью. В комнате Акиры уже давно лежат вещи его возлюбленного. Даже его мама принимает это как должное. Она привыкла, что Гошики чуть ли не каждый день ночует у них, и похоже уже давно все поняла. <br/>
Укутавшись в одно на двоих одеяло, они смотрят фильмы и спортивные матчи. Пьют газировку из одной банки. Хотя Куними много возмущается по этому поводу, начиная от банального "возьми себе, пополам мало" до "заразу подхватим".<br/>
Гошики же на это только улыбается, и говорит о не прямом поцелуе.<br/>
Когда время уходит за полночь, они в обнимку ложатся спать. Тсутому всегда просит Акиру что-нибудь рассказать о его прошлом, о детстве. И всегда засыпает под его голос. <br/>
Утром Куними просыпается от невесомых поцелуев на лице и тихого шепота. Гошики лепечет ласковые слова, о том, как он прекрасен и как он его сильно любит. Юноша встаёт с красным лицом, смущенный и счастливый. С утра Куними сам целует Тсутому, пока они валяются в постели. <br/>
И сам целует на прощание, когда Гошики садится в метро и уезжает. Акире только остается надеяться, что в конце дня Гошики снова будет его ждать.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>